Jaime Lannister
Character and Appearance Jaime is a born warrior, and most of his skills lie in the area of martial expertise. He has little interest in politics and court intrigue; by his own admission, Jaime only feels truly alive when fighting or making love. Jaime has the quintessential Lannister look, with bright green eyes and golden hair. He is considered to be extremely handsome, his tall frame complemented with comely features and "a smile that cut like a knife."2 He dresses in white, like any member of the Kingsguard when on duty, but he also wears his family colors and distinctive armor of his own: gold-plated, with a lion's-head helm at other times. Early in the series, Jaime comes across as arrogant, amoral, and dishonorable, behavioural traits similar to his sister twin Cersei. However, he is changed by his imprisonment and prolonged exposure to Brienne's stubborn adherence to a code of honour. He sees his adversity as a blank page for him to write a new history, jokingly thinking to himself he might become Gold Hand the Good and noting "this is what justice feels like" even when doling it out to men in Lannister colours. Because he has done reprehensible acts he has such a bad reputation, everything he says is usually cast in the worst possible light. An offhand joke is taken as a grave threat by others, just because it is spoken by the Kingslayer. And as for honor, Jaime took his Kingsgaurd vows, but when they conflict, he chooses a course of action and follows it to its conclusion, no matter the consequence. History Early Years Jaime is the eldest son of lady Joanna and Lord Tywin Lannister, head of House Lannister, the richest man in the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Jaime and his older twin sister Cersei were inseparable in their early childhood, even going so far as to experiment together in a sexual manner at a young age. During one of these encounters, they were caught by a servant who informed their mother. Jaime's bedchamber was immediately moved to the other side of the castle, and both twins were told never to do anything like that ever again.67 At age nine, he lost his mother, who died giving birth to Tyrion. Even though Tyrion is a malformed dwarf, Jaime seems to have treated him with kindness and respect unlike Cersei and Tywin.8 At the age of eleven, Jaime was sent to Crakehall to squire for old Lord Sumner Crakehall alongside Merrett Frey. Two years later, while still a squire, he won his first tourney melee. Raised to Knighthood At the age of fifteen, Jaime was knighted on the battlefield by Ser Arthur Dayne during the campaign against the Kingswood Brotherhood9, during which he saved Lord Crakehall from Big Belly Ben and crossed swords with the psychotic Smiling Knight. On his return to King's Landing he stopped to visit his sister, from whom he had been separated for years. It was there that Cersei told him that Lord Tywin intended to marry him to Lysa Tully, second daughter of Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun. Cersei suggested that Jaime become a member of the Kingsguard instead, replacing the recently deceased Ser Harlan Grandison, to be close to her and free himself of the unwanted marriage to Lysa. After a night of passionate sex he gave his consent to Cersei's plan and within a month she had orchestrated it.9 A moon's turn later, Jaime was raised to the Kingsguard by Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower in a ceremony during the Tourney at Harrenhal, making him the youngest Knight to ever to be raised to the order.1 That night, however, King Aerys soured the honor by sending him back to King's Landing to guard Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys, depriving him of the chance to participate in Lord Whent's tourney. Jaime realized then that the King had only chosen him for the Kingsguard as a slight against Lord Tywin, of whom Aerys was insanely jealous, to rob him of his heir.10 Furthermore, the plan failed to bring Jaime and Cersei closer together, as they had intended. When Lord Tywin, furious at this turn of events, resigned as Hand and returned with Cersei to Casterly Rock. Jaime remained at court, guarding the King. Kingsguard During Jaime's time in the Kingsguard, Aerys's growing insanity and attendant cruelty became more and more apparent, and Jaime found himself conflicted and troubled by many of the King's actions. One night, he and Ser Jon Darry stood guard outside Queen Rhaella's bedchamber while Aerys raped and ravaged her. Jaime commented to Darry that they were sworn to protect the Queen as well, to which Darry replied "We are, but not from him."1 He had a similar reaction to the execution of Brandon and Lord Rickard Stark, and was reminded by Ser Gerold Hightower that he swore a vow to guard the king, not to judge him.11 Jaime coped with much of Aerys's cruelty by "going away inside", advice he would later pass on to Brienne, when Vargo Hoat's men were considering raping her, and to his son, Tommen when the boy is upset by the smell of Tywin rotting. He genuinely believes this advice, as a way to deal with a harsh reality and making an appalling task tolerable.12 As Robert's Rebellion grew, Aerys refused to let Jaime join the royal army, instead keeping him in King's Landing to be used as a potential hostage against Lord Tywin, who had yet to choose a side in the conflict. Aerys appointed several Hands throughout the war, but never invited Tywin to take up his old office. Eventually Jaime was the only White Cloak in the capital. After the Battle of the Bells it became apparent to Aerys that the rebellion might be successful and that King's Landing might be lost. Aerys devised a plan with the help of his chief pyromancers that involved placing caches of wildfire all throughout the city. The plan was to burn the entire city to the ground rather than lose it to Robert. His new Hand, Lord Qarlton Chelsted, who had been elevated to the position after the exile of both previous Hands (Lord Owen Merryweather and Jon Connington), confronted Aerys about his plan, removing his chain of office in protest and flinging it to the floor. For that, Aerys burned him alive, and raised his favorite pyromancer Rossart to the Handship. All the while, Jaime guarded the King, blankly observing the details of his plan and keeping his secrets.3 After Prince Rhaegar's death at the Battle of the Trident, Aerys had his pregnant queen and son Viserys Targaryen sent to Dragonstone. The Kingslayer After the Trident, Lord Tywin at last roused himself from Casterly Rock and called his banners. The Lannister armies marched to the gates of King's Landing, pleading for entry. Though Varys called Lord Tywin a traitor, King Aerys heeded the advice of Grand Maester Pycelle and opened his gates to Lord Tywin and his army. Once inside, Tywin betrayed Aerys and began the Sack of King's Landing. In response, Aerys commanded Jaime to bring him his father's head. Instead Jaime returned to the Iron Throne, slaying Rossart on the way, whom he believed to be carrying orders to destroy the city. Jaime then slew Aerys, plunging his sword into the Mad King's back, to prevent his message from reaching another pyromancer. Aerys' corpse lay at the base of the Iron Throne when Lord Tywin's men, led by Ser Elys Westerling and Lord Roland Crakehall, came into the hall and discovered what Jaime had done. They asked him who would be proclaimed as King, hinting they should crown his father, or even him, but Jaime had no opinion and said they should wait. Jaime took a seat on the Iron Throne itself, realising he didn't care who claimed the throne, and was seated there when Lord Eddard Stark rode into the hall with his men to claim the throne for Robert Baratheon.913 In the following days, Jaime secretly hunted down and killed the two other pyromancers (Belis and Garigus) involved in Aerys' plan.3 Although Eddard Stark urged Robert to strip him of the white cloak, arguing that Jaime should at the very least be made to join the Night's Watch, Robert listened to Jon Arryn instead and Jaime was pardoned by King Robert I Baratheon and, along with Ser Barristan Selmy, continued to serve in the Kingsguard.14 Robert also gave him the name Kingslayer. Though reviled by the realm for his betrayal, Jaime considers the slaying of Aerys to be his finest act. His true motivation for killing King Aerys remains unknown to the masses. Under King Robert Though his sister Cersei was wed to Robert and made Queen, she and Jaime renewed their illicit relationship and continued it throughout Robert's reign. In the following years, Cersei would give birth to three children: Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Though believed by the realm to be Robert's children, Jaime is the father of all three, and all three resemble their real parents. Recent Events A Game of Thrones After the death of their foster-father Jon Arryn, King Robert travels north to visit Ned Stark at Winterfell and persuade him to become Lord Arryn's successor as Hand of the King. Jaime himself is Jon's successor as Warden of the East rather than Robert Arryn, who would have been the traditional appointee. The king is accompanied by much of the court, among them Jaime, Cersei, and their brother Tyrion.15 While at Winterfell, Jaime and Cersei attend the feast given by House Stark. Later, they are caught having sex by Bran Stark. Bran is shocked and almost falls from the tower. Jaime pulls him up and then throws him out of the window, intending to kill him to keep the affair a secret. Bran survives but falls into a coma.16 Ned Stark accepts King Robert's invitation to be Hand, and begins investigating the death of Jon Arryn.1718 In this investigation he discovers Jaime and Cersei's secret relationship by piecing together the fact that every time in history a Lannister wedded a Baratheon, they produced raven-haired children. Instead Cersei's children Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are all fair-haired.4 Meanwhile, Catelyn Stark, Lady of Winterfell, captures Jaime's brother Tyrion on suspicion of involvement in a botched assassination attempt on Bran Stark.19 Suspecting Cersei, Jaime her on this point - apparently putting Bran out of his misery had been discussed by Cersei and Robert in front of the children. In retaliation for Tyrion's capture, but ostensibly to create an uprising, Jaime breaks Kingsguard neutrality by leading Lannister men in an attack on Ned and his Northmen in the streets of King's Landing, leading to numerous deaths on both sides.20 Jaime then flees from King's Landing and joins his father, afield with his army to threaten Lady Catelyn's home in the Riverlands.21 Lord Lannister appoints Jaime to command half the host of the Westerlands. Jaime's army marches against the River Lords, smashing a small force beneath the Golden Tooth, followed by another victory against Ser Edmure Tully that results in the capture of the Tully heir and the siege of Riverrun.22 However Robb Stark's Northern army steals a surprise march on Jaime, intent on relieving Riverrun. His men, flying Tully colors, raid Jaime's camps to draw him out. Robb surprises the Lannister army at the Battle of the Whispering Wood. Seeing the battle was lost, Jaime fought bravely to try and cut down Robb, managing to kill Daryn Hornwood and the sons of Lord Rickard Karstark before he is captured.23 Afterwards, the Stark-Tully forces are able to best his own leaderless troops in the Battle of the Camps, and Jaime is imprisoned in Riverrun. While there he is named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard after Ser Barristan Selmy is dismissed by his sister.24 A Clash of Kings When Lord Tywin appoints Tyrion as Acting Hand of the King, Tyrion promises to help free Jaime to gain Cersei's support.25 Tyrion's plan to free Jaime with disguised soldiers is unsuccessful. For breaking his word not to try to escape, Edmure transfers him to the dungeons. He is kept chained and malnourished.26 During this period Cersei takes their cousin Lancel as her lover. While the War of the Five Kings rages around him, Jaime continues to be imprisoned in Riverrun. Negotiations for his release lead to nothing. Tyrion swears in open court to trade Sansa and Arya Stark for the return of his brother. However, Robb Stark declines this exchange. Distraught at the news of the alleged deaths of her sons Bran and Rickon, Catelyn interrogates Jaime. 27 A Storm of Swords Catelyn, acting on her own, releases Jaime in an attempt to make an unofficial exchange for her daughters. Along with his cousin and fellow captive Ser Cleos Frey, and Lady Catelyns's sworn sword Brienne of Tarth, Jaime begins the journey towards King's Landing. Due to his imprisonment at Riverrun for close to a year, Jaime lost a lot of weight and started to resemble a lion with his ungroomed facial hair. During his journey to King's Landing with Brienne and Cleos, he decided to shave his head so his golden locks would not be recognized, although he kept the beard. The trio evade recapture by Ser Robin Ryger and his party from Riverrun, through Brienne's ingenious tactic of dropping boulders onto the chasing boat.28 Later, on the road between Maidenpool and Duskendale, Cleos is killed when the group is ambushed by bandits - he is mourned by none. Afterward, Jaime briefly duels Brienne in an attempt to escape, but both of them are caught unawares and captured by the Brave Companions led by Vargo Hoat, who had betrayed Lord Tywin and shifted allegiance to the newly-crowned King Robb. Vargo Hoat suspects that his superior, Lord Roose Bolton, is thinking about going over to the Lannisters after their victory over Stannis Baratheon in the Battle of the Blackwater, and their alliance to House Tyrell. To prevent this he orders one of his men to chop Jaime's sword hand off, thinking that the blame will fall on Bolton.6 For Jaime, the loss of his hand and with it his fighting ability destroys everything that he was. He falls into a deep depression and loses the will to live. Brienne reminds him that he has something to live for, namely, for his family and for revenge. While they are held at Harrenhal they share a bath in the bathhouse. Jaime divulges to Brienne the events surrounding the Sack of King's Landing, including Aerys's wildfire plot. Later, at dinner, Lord Bolton hints that he will free Jaime as long as Jaime absolves him of the blame for the loss of his hand. Jaime agrees, and Lord Bolton orders Steelshanks Walton to escort him to King's Landing. Brienne is to remain behind as Lord Vargo's prize.3 Bolton leaves to join King Robb and Walton begins the journey to King's Landing with Jaime and the disgraced maester, Qyburn. The latter's task is to keep Jaime healthy. When sleeping on a weirwood stump, Jaime has a dream about Brienne. Moved by this he goes back to Harrenhal and rescues Brienne from Vargo Hoat.10 As the party arrives at the castle in King's Landing they run into Ser Loras Tyrell, now a brother of the Kingsguard. Loras accuses Brienne of murdering Renly Baratheon. Again Jaime comes to her rescue and has Brienne arrested rather than allowing Loras to kill her. He then proceeds to the Great Sept of Baelor to see Cersei. Cersei is mourning for their son Joffrey, who has died, and whose corpse is being prepared for its funeral. Undaunted by this Cersei and Jaime have sex in front of Joffrey's corpse.29 This turns out to be the last time that he and Cersei share intimate relations as their relationship begins to fall apart. Jaime is changed by his experiences. He quarrels with his father and refuses to resign from the Kingsguard. Tywin gives him a Valaryian steel blade, crafted out of Ned's greatsword Ice, but Jaime feels insulted by his father's gift of a sword when he knows how useless he his without his sword hand. Also, his wardenship of the East is reverted to House Arryn, to reflect Littlefinger's loyal work there. Jaime passes the Valyrian sword Oathkeeper on to Brienne. He orders her to keep Sansa Stark safe from Cersei, hinting at the justice of her looking after Sansa with Ned Stark's own steel. He knows there will be men that would turn her in for the reward posted by Cersei. He really looks after Brienne, giving her two stuffed saddle bags of gold dragons and silver stags, mail and hauberk, a horse and saddle, plus a letter sealed and signed by Tommen, saying she is about the King's business and that she is not to be hindered. it turns out the shield comes to mean something to her, since it was the one he bore from Harrenhal. 30 Following Joffrey's death, Cersei accuses Tyrion of his murder. When both trial by words and by battle fail Tyrion, Jaime still does not believe that Tyrion is the murderer. He forces Lord Varys to arrange Tyrion's escape. During the escape Jaime confesses to his brother an old sin: Years ago Jaime had told him that Tysha, the woman Tyrion had secretly married was in fact a whore hired by Jaime. Their father had the woman raped by his soldiers and by Tyrion himself to teach them a lesson. But in fact Tysha was the crofter's daughter as she claimed to be and had loved Tyrion genuinely. Incensed at this revelation, Tyrion hits Jaime, and, knowing that Joffrey was Jaime's son and not Robert's, falsely claims responsibility for his murder. As a final revenge he reveals that the truth about Cersei's sexual escapades with Lancel and Osmund Kettleblack.31 Tyrion then leaves Jaime and, unknown to Jaime, visits Tywin and kills him.31 A Feast for Crows Following the murder of his father by his brother Tyrion, Jaime remains in King's Landing and stands vigil over Tywin. During the night, Cersei comes to him and pleads for him to become the King's Hand. He refuses and Cersei leaves angrily, stating she was a fool for ever having loved him.7 By his suggestion,12 Tommen and Margaery Tyrell are married, therefore releasing Mace Tyrell from his promise of not leaving King's Landing until Margaery's marriage.33 During his next few days at King's Landing, Jaime finds himself increasingly at odds with his uncle Kevan and his sister Cersei. He attempts to give his best counsel to both, as well as to his Kingsguard subject Ser Loras Tyrell.1 Following the funeral, Cersei commands him to leave King's Landing with the intention of lifting the siege on Riverrun. Jaime accepts, on the condition that he is allowed to bring the King's Justice, Ser Ilyn Payne. The castle is held by Ser Brynden the Blackfish, and is one of the last strongholds still loyal to the late King Robb. Before he departs the city he has an armorer forge him a hand he can strap to his stump. The new hand is made of solid gold with mother of pearl fingernails, it is sturdy and allows Jaime to strap a shield (clumsily) to his right hand. Jaime also takes with him Lewys Piper and Garrett Paege, who were made his squires/hostages (both of their families fought for House Stark). Josmyn Peckledon also became another squire for Jaime as a reward for his bravery in the Battle of the Blackwater. During the journey, Jaime spars with Ilyn Payne during the nights, in order to train himself to fight left-handed. Along the way he stops at Harrenhal, where he installs Ser Bonifer Hasty as castellan and releases the few prisoners kept there, including Ser Wylis Manderly. He has an angry confrontation with Red Ronnet Connington when he insults Brienne of Tarth.34 To rid himself of Ser Ronnet and Gregor Clegane's men-at-arms he charges Ser Ronnet to lead them to escort Wylis Manderly safely to Maidenpool, where Wylis will be put on a ship to his home of White Harbour. After departing Harrenhal Jaime stops at Darry where his cousin, Lancel, confesses to having slept with Cersei. 35 Soon after, Jaime arrives at Riverrun. He holds a parley with Ser Brynden Tully, but is unsuccessful in convincing him to release the castle. He then speaks with Brynden's nephew Edmure Tully, the current Lord of Riverrun, who is held prisoner by the besieging forces (commanded by Jaime's uncle and Cleos's father Ser Emmon Frey). Emmon has been halfheartedly threatening to hang Lord Edmure every day, but the Blackfish has remained unfazed. Jaime, recognizing the need for a change in strategy, tells Edmure that he is to be released and returned to Riverrun. If he yields the castle, the garrison will be spared and all that wish to join the Night's Watch will be allowed to do so. If he does not surrender, the castle will be sacked and burned, and Jaime will return Edmure's child as soon as his Frey wife gives birth - with a catapult.36 Edmure decides to yield the castle and is taken to Casterly Rock as a prisoner, but not before allowing Brynden to escape by swimming under the Water Gate at night. Jaime is furious at this and sends some of his men to find him, but they are unsuccessful.37 Soon after taking the castle, Jaime receives a letter from Cersei asking for help. She has been imprisoned by the High Septon and is to go on trial. Cersei requests Jaime as her champion in a potential trial-by-combat. Jaime does not reply to the letter and orders it to be burned. 37 A Dance with Dragons Jaime arrives at Raventree Hall, the last holdout of Robb Stark's supporters. The Hall is under siege by Lord Jonos Bracken. Jaime finds the state of the siege to be dismal, and hopes to swiftly end it. His arrival is unexpected, and he strides into Bracken's tent while he is with a whore. Bracken fills Jaime in on the situation at hand, and Jaime finds the scene rooted in the age-old feud between Bracken and Blackwood. He then treats with Tytos Blackwood. Lord Tytos agrees to bend the knee to King Tommen and rescind his support of the Stark and Tully cause. In return, Blackwood must give up some of his lands to Jonos Bracken and send his son Hoster to the Red Keep as a hostage. Because of House Bracken's early support of Robb Stark, however, Jaime also requires Jonos Bracken to send one of his daughters to King's Landing as a hostage. After settling matters at Raventree, Jaime and his men head back to Riverrun. They make camp at Pennytree, where the locals are still wary of travelers and "king's men," and will not allow Jaime's men to enter the holdfast. Jaime decides not to follow the advice of Ser Kennos of Kayce, who recommends that he storm the holdfast. While at Pennytree, Jaime receives an unexpected visit from Brienne of Tarth. She tells Jaime that she has found Sansa,http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/who is a day's ride away. She claims, however, that Jaime must go with her alone or else the Hound will kill the girl.38 The original content of this page was at a wiki of ice and fire under http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Jaime_Lannister The content of Beyond The Northern Wall is free to be used elsewhere just like that of a wiki of ice and fire is under the